<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sakura's beauty (canon) by Calesvol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694687">Sakura's beauty (canon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol'>Calesvol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Meta &amp; Analysis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Manga, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This meta examines all the times Sakura's looks have been referred to in canon, spanning the manga, novels, databooks, and movies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Meta &amp; Analysis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sakura's beauty (canon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, I’m not sure who might need this, but I did this on a bit of a whim that I thought other people might like. Basically, it’s a little compilation of all the times that Sakura’s looks are mentioned by other characters, to even Kishimoto himself! They’re in order by era, but it might not even be a complete list.</p><h2>Naruto, part 1</h2><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(Chapter 54, as said by Ino.)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(This is from one of the earliest chapters, Sakura’s first appearance as commented by Naruto himself.)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>( As said by Konohamaru from ch. 34 of the manga.)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(Roughly a chapter or so before the true beginning of the Chuunin Exams, as commented upon by Rock Lee from ch. 36 of the manga.)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(As remarked upon by Michiru Tsuki from Naruto: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom.)</p>
</blockquote><h2>Naruto: Shippudden</h2><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(From one of the earliest chapters in Shippudden when Tsunade and Sakura meet Jiraiya and Naruto after the 2.5-3 year long interlude.)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(Chapter 252, part 2 of the manga, emphasizing the earlier point of Sakura being Tsunade’s peer in looks.)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(From later on in the manga, after Pein’s Invasion.)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(While this may not entirely count, this shinobi was smitten by Sakura in ch. 540.)</p>
</blockquote><h2>Blank Period</h2><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(From Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding on a Spring Breeze as commented on by Ino.)</p>
</blockquote><h2>Gaiden/Boruto</h2><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(Pretty self-explanatory, but a little introduction by Mitsuki regarding Sarada &amp; her parents.)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(Again, from likely the same material.)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(From Sasuke Retsuden, pg. 66.) (<a href="https://narutoeigohonyaku.tumblr.com">Source</a>)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(From Sasuke Retsuden, from Gigi/Jiji, pg. 44.) (<a href="https://archive.org/details/sasukeretsuden/page/n105/mode/2up">Source</a>)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(Ganno, Sasuke Retsuden, pg. 98)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(Gigi, pgs. 14-15, Retsuden.)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(Sasuke, Sasuke Retsuden, pg. 106.)</p>
</blockquote><h2>Masashi Kishimoto</h2><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>From Sakura’s databook entry from the Fourth Databook, of which were all personally authored by Kishimoto himself.)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(While I’m not clear on the exact interview, this is Kishi regarding Sakura’s design and how it turned out in Naruto: The Last.)</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Crossposted from <a href="https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/636593576454864896/sakuras-beauty-in-canon">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>